


I Told You to be Patient

by oh_THAT_girl



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Everyone Has Issues, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Love Story, M/M, Opposites Attract, boo you whore, relationships are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_THAT_girl/pseuds/oh_THAT_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about love in so many parts, where Charles and Erik find relationships are hard but love makes the world seem brighter until it doesn't, but there are promises to keep and they are men of their word. </p><p>or where Charles and Erik are two idiots in love and there is just a lot of feels and hurt and awws, you guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Told You to be Patient

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first thing I've written after a 10 year hiatus from a phase of very prolific fanfic'ing. 
> 
> I shipped sirius/remus HARD. Then life happened, and now I know what love is and feel much more qualified to write about what follows, write what you know, you know? 
> 
> I don't know how I feel about this, I feel I haven't found my voice and I'm a bit more than rusty.
> 
> Lets start this up again, shall we?

### Of Scotch and Sheets

Erik stood, once tangled sheets slipping to the floor. He froze, his blonde bedfellow stirring at the movement, Erik's breath caught in his chest, willing the blonde back to sleep. He wasn't a telepath, like Charles, but it was worth the shot. 

Charles. That idealistic fool, his Oxford education had kept him sheltered from the true nature of the world, but Erik knew better. Still, a smile crept across his face as he thought of the man he had left back at their motel room. Erik hadn't meant to look, he really didn't, the same way he is sure Charles hadn't meant to leave the bathroom door ajar as he got ready to shower. 

He had not meant to let his gaze linger, really, he hadn't. Charles, the first person he had met like himself, this charming, well educated and best intentioned man didn't deserve the torrent of very dirty thoughts that had suddenly and surprisingly sprung into Erik's mind at the sight of the younger mans back. His eyes had drifted downwards towards the nape of his spine, lingering precariously as Charles hooked his thumbs through his belt loops, allowing his pants to drop unceremoniously to the floor. 

He really hoped that thought was kept to himself. 

Erik looked at his watch. Charles would be wondering where he was, surely it wouldn't take six hours to get some air, the horribly thought out excuse Erik had managed to come up with before hurriedly grabbing his keys and making his escape. 

He had decided to fuck the very first person at the very closest bar who so even looked at him.

Which brought him here, looking back at the sleeping woman once more before quietly slipping out behind him, using his power to lock the door behind him. He was seasoned at the silent exit, having left behind many a sleeping beauty in his travels. Erik was a man, after all, with needs, needs that didn't include breakfast or conversation.

It was 6 am. Maybe Charles, much like himself, would appreciate coffee. 

 

– 

 

Had Erik known better, he would have realized Charles knew he was coming before the door unlocked on its own accord. Charles was fully aware that Erik didn't know better, not yet at least, and for the time being he would use it to his advantage. Charles had promised to keep out of his mind, but there was nothing he could do in terms of spontaneous projection.

Had Erik had known slipping out into the night would do naught to prevent the telepath from discovering his sudden attraction, he may have lingered and caught the smile slip across Charles' reflection in the mirror. 

Charles had waited until he heard the outer door lock before exhaling a breath he was unaware he was holding. The rush of impassioned thoughts of simmering lust was certainly a new, and quite flattering, development. Charles would be the first to admit that Erik was very attractive man, beautiful even, and his mind both reflected and denied the obviously well practiced facade that the older man wore. The lasting impression left behind by Erik's primal emotions left Charles both ever so slightly disoriented, no presence has ever lingered so long after the connection has been severed. Erik's mind tasted appropriately metallic, cold and unbending, and it left Charles with a lingering taste on his lips. 

Maybe this trip wouldn't be as boring as he thought. 

Charles didn't need to look up to register the flicker of shock across Erik's face as he entered the motel room with two cups of coffee to find Charles lounging on the bed reading the newspaper, shirtless. 

Charles looked up and smiled warmly, folding his newspaper in half, "I was wondering when you would be returning, I was close to calling a search party."

_Coffee? How very thoughtful of you._

Charles felt Erik's gilded existence withdraw as Charles words found their way to the older mans mind. 

_You needn't worry,_ Charles assured him, _You can trust I won't intrude into your thoughts without your permission. This is one way only._

And that was the truth. Charles understood that his power was intimidating, he himself had deep, dark thoughts and memories he intended to keep firmly to himself. He knew what Erik had gone through, and he understood the need for privacy. 

Erik cleared his throat, "We should be hitting the road soon, we have half a days drive ahead of us."

Charles nodded in agreement, "Alright then," his bare feet sliding into his slippers as he stood, "Just let me get cleaned up and we'll head on out then, yeah?"

Charles turned his back towards Erik and stretched, back arching as his arms twisted above him, an impish smile spread across his face before bending forward, the same warm sensation taking over his body like the night before.

Charles looked over his shoulder, catching Erik's eye. God, even when taken by surprise, the man certainly was lovely to look at. 

Especially when he blushed. 

Charles was going to have a good time on this trip, he could tell. 

 

—

 

Charles, unfortunately, had spoken too soon. 

Shots fired behind them as they fled, running back to the awaiting car, the enraged father of a teenaged telekinetic close behind. He hadn't taken too kindly to two well dressed men with European accents appearing at his door, inquiring about his son and his "problem."

Shots rang out again as Charles reached the car, only then realizing that not only had Erik had the keys, but he was no longer right behind them. 

Erik stood, hand out stretched as the rifle flew into his hands, the fathers mouth agape as Erik dismantled his gun with practiced precision. Rage snarled on the mans face, contorting into a blinding sneer as he bellowed, "STAY AWAY YOU FILTHY FAGGOT FREAKS!"

Erik's eyes narrowed. So, this is what this was really about. What it always comes down to. Erik was vaguely aware the metal around him was begin to vibrate, singing to him sweet songs of solace, reminding him that he, the metal bender and those like him, were the future of mankind and most fit for survival. Anger began to fill his heart, it would always be like this; us versus them. No amount of diplomatic niceties would ever stop them from being them and us from being us. 

Charles felt the car begin to vibrate and with great desperation and urgency he pushed himself into Erik's mind, _Let's GO Erik! NOW it's not worth it!_

Erik looked over his shoulder, eyes once alight with wrath and resentment softened at the sound of Charles pleading with him. Poor, sweet Charles, when will he learn that people like this, hateful, discriminatory people will never change their minds, there was only one language they understood.

And luckily, this was a language in which Erik was fluent. A smile slipped past his lips, teeth sharp as the mans truck suddenly began collapsing in upon itself before he turned on his heel, the car primed in anticipation as it welcomed him with open doors, the ignition roaring with the flick of his wrist. 

Charles was there waiting for him, blue eyes alight with fear, anger and excitement, barely able to scramble for the seat belt before Erik threw the car into first, rapidly progressing thru the gears as they tore down the dirt road. 

Erik was alight with laughter, about what Charles couldn't possibly understand, as the sight of the father who had given chase disappeared from view in a cloud of dust. Charles could only stare, watching this man bask in his own glee as they made their escape, a man who had only moments early been seething in such anger he was inadvertently losing control of his powers. 

Wave after wave of unfiltered, unbridled and uninhibited emotion swept thru Charles, a turbulent mixture of excitement, vitriol and most strongly vengeance. It over took Charles so fast and became so entrenched deep within his being, something that he himself hadn't experienced before, that it physically hurt him when suddenly it was gone. He was so mentally thrown from the sudden and near violent disconnect, he hadn't noticed Erik turn to look at him, brow furrowed, the once present mirth replaced with concern. 

"Charles, you're bleeding." 

Charles blinked, his composure returning as he turned to his reflection in the side view mirror. "So I am," he replied, wiping the small trickle of blood from the side of his mouth, before turning back, exasperated, "but don't change the subject to me Erik, you shouldn't have done that."

Erik snorted and rolled his eyes, "You know just as well as I do that these people will never change Charles, fire with fire."

"His hatred comes from ignorance."

"Stop defending men who don't deserve it, my friend," Erik nearly spat, taking Charles aback with the venom dripping from his voice, his knuckles white against the steering wheel, "He would have just as quickly killed you as he punched you in the face for insinuating you were queer."

"You don't have to protect me Erik," Charles nearly whispered, "This isn't the first time, and it won't be the last, but you can't judge the whole off the actions of a few." 

"I have seen what men who are controlled by fear and ignorance are capable of Charles. This isn't any different," Erik's shoulders softened as they reached the highway, daring to steal a glance at Charles, "I have an obligation to protect you from men like them."

Erik ended the conversation with silence, pulling into himself to hide from his telepath friend. Charles had said he knows everything about him, but what Erik had kept to himself, locked away deep in his mind, was that the connection created that night they met in the water, it had gone both ways. Erik was flooded with Charles' emotions, his idealistic hope and optimism for the world, so different from his own, yet Erik felt the all too familiar shadows of hurt and years of pain. Charles, sweet naive Charles, was hiding pain behind those bright and stunning eyes, and Erik had felt it. 

It felt like his. 

Erik hadn't told Charles this, of course. He felt as if Charles hadn't even known he had opened himself up like that to him, that he was completely unaware of his loss of control. Yet Erik, strangely enough, found himself craving that feeling, that connection, and he wondered if Charles felt this way every time he entangled himself with someones mind. 

Erik had found Charles completely intoxicating, and Charles himself was enthralled with Erik, both of them not entirely ignorant of this fact. 

They drove with only the radio for company, Charles breaking the silence only to give Erik directions to the next motel, which turned out to be an inn with an attached tavern, thank god, because Erik was in dire need of a strong drink. 

They checked in and with their keys in hand, skipped checking out what fine accommodations the CIA had to offer in order to take a seat at the table in a dark corner of the smokey tavern, ordering two glasses of scotch, neat. 

A lovely hometown type of girl had brought them their drinks, cherry red lips smiling as blue eyes lingered over Erik, something Charles was quick to point out, "Think she finds you quite dashing Erik."

Erik smirked, bringing his glass to his lips, the cheap scotch burned as it warmed him to the core, "Plenty of people find me dashing," he grinned in a matter of fact way, "comes in handy when I find myself in need of relieving some tension."

Charles snorted into his glass, "Had some tension to relieve last night then, huh?"

"I haven't the faintest idea what your talking about," Erik replied, lounged back, one arm slung over the back of his seat, the other holding his near empty glass, "another two drinks, love?" He called over to the bartender, sending the woman a smile and a wink, "I'm feeling a bit tense in the shoulders, driving all day you know. This one," Erik said pointedly, half lidded eyes never breaking contact with Charles, "just tells me what to do."

Charles eyebrows shot up, was Erik flirting with him? Surely he was just using his charming sophistication to woo this country bumpkin of a girl. The waitress blushed as she left two empty highball glasses on the table with the bottle of well scotch between them, her eyes lingered on Erik before resting a well manicured hand on his shoulder, insisting that if he should need anything else, anything at all, not to hesitate to ask her. 

Yet Erik maintained his direct and unwavering eye contact with Charles, even as she turned and swung her hips side to side all for naught. 

"So Charles," Erik began, pouring both himself and the younger man a fresh glass, "I find it unfair and a bit one sided that you claim to know everything about me, yet I can't say the same about you."

"I assure you, there is not much to tell," Charles replied, daringly not breaking eye contact, "I grew up wealthy, but alone, save for Raven. Her arrival saved me just as much as it saved her," Charles trailed off, his refusal to be the first to break eye contact betraying his nonchalant tone.

Erik felt it again, the shadows of pain from a hard life lived, the familiar taste of a man who learned hard lessons about life far earlier than anyone really should. 

It was Erik who looked away first, uncomfortable with the mental intrusion and feeling things he felt he was never intended on knowing. 

_You're not alone, Erik._

Erik glanced back at Charles at the sound of him in his head, completely overtaken by the sincerity of his voice and the welling of emotion in his chest that he almost forgot they were sitting among people who were growing curious of the two men in the corner just staring at each other. 

Charles sensed Erik's growing unease and suggested they head to their room, two fingers grazing his temple as he pushed attention off of themselves. Charles stood, removing a $50 from his wallet and throwing it on the table, one hand grabbing the bottle of scotch while the other came to rest on Erik's shoulder. 

The warmth of his touch shot through Erik's body and came to rest in his gut, his heartbeat amplified in his ears. Surely, this feeling wasn't from the alcohol, just as he was sure it wasn't an accident that Charles' thumb found his way to the inside of his collar, gently grazing the lines of his neck. Maybe Charles wasn't as naive as he thought he was, and maybe Erik wanted to find out more about the man who he was currently leading him back to their shared room. 

Charles unsteadily unlocked the door, glancing back at Erik before swinging the door open, allowing him to enter the small dingy room first.

"Of course there would be only one bed," Erik sighed, sitting at the edge of the bed, "All the money in the world and the CIA couldn't arrange for proper accommodations, I swear Charles-"

Erik was cut off by the sound of the door shutting and the sudden and intense presence of Charles pushing his way into his mind, _Stop talking Erik._

Erik turned to find Charles with his back to the door, blue eyes hidden behind heavy lids and a mop of hair, a saccharine smile on his lips as he dropped his coat to the floor. He took an admittedly heavy swig from the bottle of scotch before pushing off the door, rolling his hips with each step, his eyes never leaving Erik's surprised and encouraging gaze, until he stopped in front of him, holding out the bottle for him to grab.

"Really Charles, if I didn't know better I would think you were trying to get me drunk and seduce me," Erik said with a raised eyebrow as he took the bottle from his hands, raising the bottle to his lips, stubbornly refusing to move his gaze from Charles, if Charles wanted to play this game, he should have picked someone with less experience. 

Charles laughed, _You do know better, my friend,_ he took another step closer until he was standing knee to knee with Erik, looking down at him with a hungry look his eyes, his breath shaky yet deliberate, _and honestly, I am an Oxford graduate with a phd, you really think you're the only one who knows how to relieve tension through the company of strangers?_

"I—"

Charles sighed and rolled his eyes, God, Erik was so stubborn, it was obvious to him that Erik was a man who could never be told what to do. If Charles was a man of words, then Erik was a man of action, and Charles would follow his example.

So with all lustful intention, Charles placed his hands on Erik's shoulders, using his weight to ease them onto the bed, bottle of scotch forgotten on the floor, until they found themselves nose to nose, staring into each others eyes with such an intensity, waiting to see what the other would do in this new a precarious position. 

_Stop talking Erik_

"But—"

Erik was finally silenced by both Charles mouth on his and the sudden flood of emotions and sensations that over came him the second their lips touched like a jolt of electricity, all the metal in the room hummed as Charles pulled back, sitting up and touching his temple.

 _"That's never happened to me before,"_ Charles whispered, eyes wide as the unintentional connection remained, albeit with much less intensity as before, "Erik, I promise, I swore to you that I would stay out of your mind, I am so sorry, I've never had a loss of control like that, I—"

Erik's hands came to rest on the young mans hips, the fire in his belly growing as he tucked his thumbs inside of his waistband, "Charles," Erik said as calmly as he could muster while raising his hips into Charles, "Stop. Talking."

Charles smiled a bashful smile that didn't cloud the lust behind his eyes, leaned forward and knotted a hand in Erik's fine brown hair, before hungrily biting into Erik's bottom lip, the rush of want and need and heat and desire drowning them both as Erik, with a flick of his wrist, turned off the light.  


**Author's Note:**

> you will all be awarded with sex and something that may resemble plot come next chapter, because sex, and a point, is awesome.


End file.
